


A Very Wet Day

by colorBlip



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Goggles and Specs are at it again, Old Fic, Random - Freeform, Splatfest, Splatoon - Freeform, Splatoon manga, Waffles, pancakes vs. waffles, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: The blue team (mostly just Goggles) were planning on practicing today!... But it’s raining.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Very Wet Day

**Author's Note:**

> enJoy

Not talking the light drizzle of rain into any serious consideration, in typical Goggles fashion — he figured  _ ''This'd be a great time to practice!'’  _ It was beyond the belief of some of his teammates, Specs and Headphones to be specific. Bobble Hat didn’t mind much at all.

But somehow, through his  _ insanely  _ convincing persuasion (or maybe Specs just showed up because if he didn’t, then he’d be getting calls and text messages from Goggles for the rest of the day,) the Blue Team members met at Arowana Mall, under the canopy of a bakery while Goggles explained to his mates his ‘battle plan’.

Specs stood wearily with his paint brush clutched tightly in his grasp, staring emptily at the variant of weather that was  _ lethal _ to their kind while Goggles rambled about something that he wasn’t listening to. 

Mid-battle plan, the scent of baked goods from the shop wafted through the air and into Goggle’s nose, to which his mouth started to water. 

“Anyone got any cash on them? I’ll pay you back, I promise!” He said, desperate to get his hands, or rather his mouth on a treat from the bakery. 

…

“No takers?” the hungry boy said, his ears drooping in disappointment. Headphones dug in her pockets, pulling them inside out. She shrugged, giving him a sarcastic-apologetic look. “ _ Er…” _

Bobble enthusiastically rummaged in her pockets, smiling excitedly when she felt something. “I think I got something!” 

Goggles got a spark of hope when she shoved her palm close to his face. His eyes darted from hairballs, to marbles and buttons that she found in her pockets, and his expression dropped dramatically.

Specs watched the whole interaction incredulously.  _ Were they actually serious?... _

Finally, he sighed deeply before pushing his glasses up. “Can we focus here? Rain is  _ literally  _ our worst enemy. You'll die if you get too much of it!'' 

The temporarily depressed teenager suddenly comes to realize the current situation. Bobble had been patting a comforting hand on his back while he grieved over the tragedy of not being about to afford food. 

Goggles laughed awkwardly and brushed off his teammates' usual morning grumpiness.

He scratched the back of his and smiled, ''It's just a little bit of water. It can't hurt that bad.''

That lunatic of a sentence prompted Headphones, as well as Specs to deadpan. ''Are you serious, Goggles?... Can't hurt that bad?'' Specs flustered, in a calm manner, which took Goggles by surprise.

''Woah, you're so calm today, Specs! What's gotten into you?''

'' _ Don't test me.'' He growled through his clenched jaw. _

Goggles smiled, getting a bright idea to shove his buddy out from under the canopy, and into the cold rain.

''See, Specs? I told ya'. It doesn't feel like anything.'' Goggles retorted, happy to confirm his theory, while crossing his arms.

Specs on the other hand? His fists were clenched as he stared at the teenager before him in pure indignation. He was fired up, ready to wipe that smug little smirk off of Goggle's face.

Honestly, though? He wasn't going to do anything. Instead, he groaned in annoyance as Bobble Hat and Goggles ran circles around him, with their tongues out in hopes to catch some rain.

Headphones sighed, watching the very childish display before her. She set her Splat Charger, and ink tank down on the ground, and sat on a nearby bench.

''Come on, Headphones, join us!'' Goggles shouted in between giggles as he and Bobble continued running donuts around a very angry Specs, who was just about ready to explode.

''No thanks, buddy. I think I'll wait this one out.''

***

After every member of Blue Team agreed to have breakfast at the bakery they took shelter under, Goggles was satisfied with his daily ticking-off of his teammate.

After having a generous amount of syrup, chocolate and whipped cream, and star shaped sprinkles (Similar to the ones at the Crust Bucket.) added to his plate by the very generous waitors at the serving area, Goggles sat down with his teammates.

Goggles and Bobble Hat had varying amounts of pancakes on their plates, though Headphones and Specs were the only two of the four having waffles.

"These pancakes are so good~" The kid with the goggles proudly sponsored his version of breakfast, still convincing Specs and Headphones to return from the evils of the waffle.

''Yeah, you guys don't know what you're missing!'' Bobble Hat retorted with hearts in her eyes and a serving on her fork, mixed with whipped cream and all manners of sticky, sugary toppings.

This didn't phase Specs, nor did it Headphones. ''Yeah, whatever! Eat your food so we can get out of here and practice like we originally came here to do.'' Specs trailed, adjusting his glasses before returning to his meal, while Goggles slammed the table with his free fist to express his outrage.

Not enough to stop his eating though, that was way more important than his choice of food right now.

***

After practicing for about an hour, Blue Team decided to head to the square and catch up with their friends.

Bobble Hat, who held an umbrella was engaged in conversation with Headphones, who walked alongside Bobble to take shelter under the umbrella she happily grasped on to.

Goggles and Specs who were way ahead of the girls, walking alongside each other in silence.

Specs stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets, grateful for shelter under the umbrella that Goggles was holding.

The group settled on their favourite spot in Inkopolis Square, where they found the other teams including Yellow-Green team, Team Aloha, and Team Gas Mask.

''Hey, guys! I didn't think we'd find you here on such a wet day.'' Goggles said with an ear to ear grin on his face, grasping tightly on to his umbrella.

''Oh, hey guys. ♫ '' Aloha was the first one to notice Team Blue's presence and greeted them with a warm smile.

Next was Rider, who sat on a bike rail. He simply only slightly turned his head toward Goggles and his team and glanced, then quickly returned his attention back down to the very entertaining asphalt.

Goggles was chatty and enthusiastic about practice and turf wars, as per usual. And Specs was listening with a calm expression, seeming to be interested in what the kid with the goggles had to say. It turns out he was just divulging some very private information of his to Gloves, to which Specs intervened the conversation and shouted angrily at Goggles who just watched with an amused smile.

Eventually, Goggles made his way to Rider and started a conversation that he admittedly wasn’t interested in. 

''Huh? Where you going, Rider?'' He asked tentatively mid-sentence, genuinely curious as to where his buddy was off to.

Rider had to think for a second since he hadn't even thought of an excuse. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

Secretly, though? Big, tough Rider was off to vote for his splatfest team.

''That's none of your business. Carry on.'' He said, calmly before walking away, which prompted one of Goggles' eyebrows to leave Earth's orbit.

Rider then attempted to 'casually' make his way to the voting station, glancing up at his group of pals every now and then, to ensure that he wasn't being watched.

_ Pancakes vs. Waffles...? That sounds like something Goggles would argue about. _

The very serious teenager didn't want to wear a shirt with... with a waffle or pancake on it! This is Rider we're talking about, and we all know he means  _ business _ .

In his head, though? He began drooling at the thought of nice, warm home-made waffles with butter spread on top, along with some syrup to amplify the tastiness of the breakfast food altogether.

After snapping out of his breakfast trance, his head quickly whipped around towards the group.  _ Still occupied. _

_ His choice was made. _ Before checking his surroundings once more, Rider pressed his hand on the purple button, AKA Team Waffle's button.

After a 'are you sure' message popped up on the screen, Rider's choice was confirmed.

_ There's no going back. _

_ He pressed the button again, and with that he was now on Team Waffle. _

Goggles, though? He seen every second of it. He couldn't wait to tease him about it later. He then giggled to himself before returning back into chatty mode with his pals. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made a while ago when the Pancake vs. Waffles splatfest was going. I was Team waffle and we won 😋😋 let’s goooooo
> 
> Mayms’t U Pls leave a.... COMMENT


End file.
